Travis and Katie LOVE STORY
by MaggieLerman
Summary: Katie and Travis had always been best friends, besties if I may, but what happens when Katie gets a beauty boy Aphrodite kid boyfriend? Does her life and Travis' turn upside down? Is this new-found-boy-toy right for Katie? Will I ever stop asking these hypothetical questions? Read and find out! : Reveiws are appreciated! Flames are for roasting weenies not FanFiction!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love these guys! I think they are the cutest thing since Percy and Annabeth! PLEASE REVIEW! Most of you know this but you can review without an account I THINK! SO DO IT! IT MAKES MY DAY!**

**TRAVIS**

Travis hated seeing all Katie Gardener around camp lately. Alright, it wasn't seeing her that bugged him; it was seeing her "hot" new boyfriend Bret. Bret was an Aphrodite kid and in all honesty Travis thought that they were NOT good for each other. Katie never seemed to be the one that would go for a guy just for his looks. Let's just say it; the guys an airhead. Whenever Katie talks it's like he has gone to the moon. He just stares up at the sky and the worst part is Katie NEVER notices. She just sees his looks. Oh yeah, and one day when Travis tried to talk to her she giggled at one of his jokes. Katie has never giggled. Aphrodite must be messing with her head!

"Hey Gardener!" Travis yelled at an attempt to break her from the love goddesses spell.

"Hi Bret," Katie giggled. Again what's with the giggling? And why is she calling Travis Bret?

"Uh, Katie it's Travis," Travis said slowly, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Who? Oh yeah, hi Travis. I would love to stay and chat but, I've got to go see Bret!"

"Sure," Travis said into the breeze. Why not? It's not like he was anything OTHER than Katie's best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi readers of the world! I posted the first chapter of this last night and didn't read it over on so I REALLY didn't notice how short it is! Sorry! I'm making this chapter as long as my imagination will allow so review and MAYBE I will make them super-duper long. The thing is that I don't think that anyone likes them if you don't review so I get sad and feel like it's not worth it so I don't write anything. PLZ REVIEW! SRRY FOR THIS LONG AUTHORS NOTE! ;) **

**I don't own PJO! KAY? GOOD!**

**TRAVIS **

"Hey Connor!" Travis yelled. He needed advice and as sad as it might sound Connor was Travis's best and most reliable person he thought he could go to without being embarrassed.

"Yeah, bro?" Connor answered.

"Have you noticed Katie has been acting all weird lately?"

"Actually, no Travis I hadn't. She isn't my best friend slash crush, is she now?" Connor said with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice, "From what I've seen she looks happy with her new boyfriend and all….. Oh, I get it, you jealous!"

"I am so not jealous of that beauty boy, Bret. He just seems to be changing her, that's all." Travis answered actually wondering if he was jealous. He didn't think he was or at least didn't want to be.

"Here's what you should do." Connor whispered the plan into Travis's ear. It was a good plan and it would work as long as he wasn't stupid about it. Travis thanked Connor for his brilliant plan and smugly walked out the door. First he needed to find Katie though.

Not so surprisingly Travis found her quickly. She was at her usual place, the camp gardens. Katie looked like her regular old self just planting some of the camp's strawberries. He snuck up behind her.

"BOO!" Travis yelled. Katie spun around to see who it was even though she probably knew it was him. Katie was about to say something but she was interrupted by Travis's lips smashing against her face. Travis was surprised and relieved when Katie didn't pull away. She just didn't move, at all, not even her lips. She must have been stunned. Good, Travis thought. Wasn't this the reaction he was hoping for? Surprised, yet not completely horrified. Yet still, something about it started to make him feel….weird. Travis pulled away frowning. He SHOULD have been happy, thrilled even at Katie's reaction but, for some reason it infuriated him!

"What no slap in the face? Not even a scream? C'mon Katie Kat, you've got to give me something to work with!" Travis started to yell, but as he did so he started to calm down and the last part came like a whisper from a ghost.

**A/N: HEY! THANKS FOR READING THIS! I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I GOT WRITERS BLOCK! THE DOCTER IS SAYING ITS FINE BUT I SHOULD STAY AWAY FORM WRITING STORIES UNTILL I GET MY IDEAS BACK! I JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU TO REVIEW AND TELL YOU THAT ON MY PROFILE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I THINK I CAN GET CHAPTERS OR NEW STORIES OUT! SO CHECK IT OUT, 'KAY? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! DUE TO ALL OF YOUR AWESOME COMMENTS OR REVEIWS OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL THEM I WAS FINNALY CURED OF MY WRITERS BLOCK! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU JUST FOR READING THIS! SO YEAH, HERE IT IS. I DECIDED IT WORK BETTER IF I DID IT IN KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! BTW: I DO NOT OWN PJO! :D**

**KATIE**

Katie was so stunned at Travis she couldn't speak. When he yelled at her it was like a wake-up call saying "Hey! You! You might have tuned out but the rest of us didn't and we want a response!" But, the problem was Katie didn't know what to feel. All these years at camp Travis was the love of her life. She acted like she hated him and yeah, sometimes she did but after he had gotten a girlfriend she gave up hope. Then she met Bret. He was so handsome and an airhead but that didn't matter. Being near him made her feel happy, like she was the only girl that mattered to him. She was finally happy, free of being judged too much by Travis and she just felt _good. _Then Travis just came and messed it up.

"You want a reaction, Stoll?" She spit out the last word like it was the most disgusting thing she ever tasted, "You just couldn't take it that I was finally happy, could you? Well here's your reaction; just _don't ever talk to me again!_" Katie pleaded. She had enough dread in her life. Travis wasn't going to mess it up her only relief from this in the world.

Travis opened up his mouth to speak. Before he could Katie walked away, tears streaming down her face. Katie had to be strong, crying wasn't like her but it just seemed to happen more than she could control the past few days. Katie was glad when Travis didn't follow her, she couldn't take him anymore and thankfully he got the message. On her way back to her cabin, she bumped into Bret. When Bret saw her crying he immediately got worried.

"What's wrong Katie?" He asked. "It wasn't Travis again was it?" He sounded sympathetic but he sounded like if it was Travis he might get in defense mode. Katie simply nodded her head. She was so tired of Travis even if he WAS her best friend. Katie started to feel better as they walked to her cabin. While they were walking she explained all that happened to Bret.

"Are you mad? I would understand if you wanted to break up with me." Katie questioned Bret at the end of the story.

"Ha ha very funny, Katie. How shallow do you think I am? I would never dump you because Travis can't it take that we're dating. It's not any of his business who you date and I plan to tell him that!" Bret half yelled. Katie thought it was sweet how far he was willing to go for their relationship. But then it occurred to her. He's going to confront Travis.

"Wait NO, Bret just leave it alone. I handled it. I want this to be my own battle with him and I plan to win it…. alone," Katie proclaimed.

"Katie, I don't think you're getting this. This isn't just your battle; he's threatening our relationship. Our relationship includes me. This is my battle too!" Bret countered. 'Wow Travis is cute when he's mad," Katie thought. 'Wait did I just say Travis?' Oh no, this is going to get a lot more complicated than she first thought.

**A/N: YAY! I GOT IT DONE! AND I LEFT IT ON A CLIFF HANGER. I REALLY WANTED TO GIVE BRET A PERSONALITY IN THIS CHAPTER AND I THINK I DID PRETTY WELL. I THINK THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN THE FIRST TWO BUT I'M NOT SURE. IF YOU CHECK FOR ME AND WRITE YOUR FIRST NAME I'LL USE IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! GOOD LUCK! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU GUYS CAN! EKKKK. *****REVIEW PLEASE*******

**Lots Of Love~ Maggie Lerman**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEYYYY! I KNOW IT'S BEEN DAYS SINCE I'VE UPDATED….BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON. HAHA WHO AM I KIDDING NO I DON'T! DO I EVER? HAHA SORRY I'M HAVING TOO MUCH FUN WITH THIS. BUT BY THE WAY I'M GOING TO BE SWITCHING THE POINT OF VIEW THAT I WRITE IN (1****ST**** PERSON, 3****RD**** PERSON THAT KIND OF THING. I DON'T MEAN THE CHARECTERS, BUT AS YOU CAN TELL I'M DOING THAT ALSO.) I DON'T KNOW IF IT WILL BE THIS ONE YET SINCE I WRITE THE A/N BEFORE THE STORY.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO. HAHAHA THAT RHYMES. SORRY I'M RANDOM BUT I'M A TEENAGER; CAN YOU BLAME ME? **

**TRAVIS**

As if Travis wasn't already having the worst day of his entire life it just simply couldn't turn around and get better. No siree. It had to get worse. And the time for that started now. While canoeing at the lake trying to think about the events that occurred today he tied up his canoe to the dock and looked up to see Bret staring down at him. Great. That was just what he needed today, but at least he has expected this beforehand.

"You'd better stay away from her, Travis." Bret warned. You could sense the anger that was in his voice. Travis was confused; Bret never acted like this with any of his other girlfriends. He must have his own selfish reasons that would come back to bite Katie. Or, a disturbing thought hit Travis. He might really like her. And if that were true then Katie must like him back. Was Connor right? Was Katie really happy with this beauty boy? Suddenly a really sad thought came to Travis. How could he have the right to ruin something like that? The answer was there written in black and white; he didn't.

"You know Bret, you're right; I actually decided not to look out for my _ex_-best friend. She obviously hates me now anyway, so just do me a favor and I'll make my promise never to talk to her or see her willingly again."

"What is the favor, Stoll?" Bret asked. Bret sounded willing to do anything for Katie which is another reason he had the motivation to say what he was going to next.

"Just take care of her, please. I know you think that I don't even care about her and I just am always try to prank her to humiliate her, but to be honest I think you need to remember who her best friend was before all of this. Also, to make myself clear, if you are trying to get the 'Aphrodite Right of Passage' thing I will hurt you. Am I clear?"

"Oh yeah, just don't forget your end of the bargain or let's just say I'll be back." Bret said daringly. After Bret left Travis felt even more depressed than before. He just agreed to never see his best friend again. He didn't want to do it but it was Katie's wishes and he owed it to her. Travis tried to convince himself that it was for her own good but that just didn't seem like a good enough reason. 'You already agreed to it, Travis.' He chanted in his head.

**A/N: SORRY IT'S ANOTHER SHORT ONE AND THE NEW CHARACTER ISN'T IN IT BUT IT'S SPRING BREAK AND I'M BUSY WHAT CAN I SAY? OH, BTW I DID GET THE NAME FROM GOGREEN216 SO I'M NOT GOING TO NEED A NAME. **

**YOU KNOW **_**WHAT T**_**O DO****! L**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT A SPECIAL THATNKS GOES OUT TO MY TWO REVEIWERS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS IS FOR YOU ! YEAH BUDDY! SORRY FOR THAT. :/**

**KATIE**

Talking to her best friend Kat Knapp **(New Character)** Katie realized that she was in a serious predicament. She loved Bret but the last few days have been kind of sad without the irritating but somewhat funny jokes from Travis and Connor. She hoped to maintain her friendly relationship with Connor but as she expected to happen it didn't work out as planned. She suspected that Travis wanted Connor to stay away since he had to. It was quite selfish of him to ruin someone's friendship just because they had a fight with one of the people involved but that was Travis for you, selfish. It's one of the many traits that annoyed her most about him. It was only about him and how great he and his life and all of his moronic girlfriends were. But that doesn't matter anymore. She would never see him again unless it was completely mandatory. She'd been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed when Kat asked her a question.

"What did you say?" Katie asked wearily. She was too mentally exhausted to even try to act like she was happy, which was fine since Kat knew she was still far from it.

"I said, Travis, did you ever _really_ love him, and be honest, I'm the daughter of Aphrodite I will know if you lie to me." Kat answered. Katie looked Kat strait in the eyes. She almost couldn't stand to talk about Travis more but she needed advice more than anything.

"Yeah and I don't think I ever stopped. I thought it would be great having Travis never near me but the more I think about it the more it hurts to be away. I'm having so many mixed feelings about him. I just wish that I could stop loving him."

"I wish I could tell you how to stop but an old saying says True Love Never Dies. So if you really loved him then you will never stop loving him until the day you die. I wish I could help more but there isn't much left for me to say. It's set in stone forever. And the campfire starts in ten minutes and I have to go see Selena." Kat responded with a boat-load of sympathy in her voice. Katie could tell she really did feel bad for her and sincerely wanted to help, but that whole speech made her feel even worse if that was possible.

"Okay Kat, thanks I'll see you at the campfire." Katie told her. The depressed look in her eyes was obvious but it came with as baggage of her dilemma.

"Bye, Katie. Feel better and if you ever need anything just say so." Kat said simply as she ran off. When she felt the strength to get off her bed she called in the Demeter campers and headed off. When they arrived at the campfire Katie looked all over and noticed at the Hermes section there was only one head councilor. It wasn't Travis.

"Hey, Prim! **(Yes from the Hunger Games sorry I just loved her name) **Can you go get the marshmallows and S'more stuff? I have something to take care of." Katie shouted to her younger sister. She heard her sister accept but she wasn't listening. She stalked over to Connor.

"Uh, Katie, I don't think you should be over here. The Aphrodite campers are giving us nasty looks and I was ordered not to talk to you. At all." Connor said with no emotion in his voice. This made Katie upset. It was one thing to mess up her love life but it was a whole different story when it involved her social life; friends included of course.

"Look, Connor, I want to be friends even if your brother and I aren't…Well, on speaking terms. Where is Travis anyway?" Katie's eyes scanned the room. She saw no signs of Travis's curly, blonde hair, or sparkling eyes. The closest to that had to be his brother and she knew, from having Travis as a best friend, he was most defiantly not Travis.

"Travis didn't come today so he didn't have to see you, Katie. He told Bret that he wouldn't see you ever again in exchange that he wouldn't hurt you. I told him that it wouldn't count being as everyone is supposed to go, but he didn't want to take the chance. Katie, I know it's hard to accept but we both know he really likes you. He wouldn't have made that deal if he didn't. You don't have to forgive him, but I just think it would be better if you knew the truth." Connor explained cautiously.

"Alright. I need to think just tell Travis thanks for making the deal. I thought it was sweet." Katie stated. She had enough of this drama. This was why she liked crops. They never hurt your feelings. Katie strode back to her seat. She had **a lot **to think about.

**A/N: HEY! THIS WAS REALLY LONG FOR ME. I'M QUITE PROUD! I ONLY HAVE ONE MORE THING TO SAY. I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS. IF YOU DON'T IT'S REVIEW! :0)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it has been forever since I updated! I'm finally doing this though! Yay for me! Also, I think I might try something new for this chapter! What you may ask? Why Bret's POV of course! Yay! I think this'll be a cool one! Is this'll a word? Ah whatever! I don't care.**

**Disclaimer: Characters = Not mine. All goes to Mr. Rick Riordan who better hurry up with the Mark of Athena or I may hurt him! JK. Oh, Yeah, Bret is my character so I own him, not Rick. **

Brett

Go ahead, call him super-low it really doesn't matter, he doesn't care. Bret has it all. He has the girl, he has the looks, and he has the jealous, little, creep, also known as pathetic Travis Stoll. Not to mention he has them all wrapped around his pointer finger. He can control Katie by just _asking_ her; she's in love with him. He can get Travis to do anything by just threatening to hurt Katie. It was simply perfect. The one minor thing that was a setback that Bret needed to be careful about was Travis and his smarts. You wouldn't think the pathetic kid would have figured out his plan but, he did. To be accepted into the Aphrodite Cabin you needed to get the Aphrodite Right of Passage, it was a huge deal to everyone in his cabin. They have done it at one point or another except the newbie, Piper McLean. Wasn't she just disgust to the whole cabin? Aphrodite not being about breaking others' hearts just because of the simple fact that you can; of course it was! Oh well, she'll learn just like everyone else what this cabin is really about.

Anyway, Katie was going to be the first person he tried to do this 'Right of Passage' to. She was a pretty easy target because she was okay in prettiness and she had a clingy best friend whose heart he could also break just by getting with her. It was perfect. Bret knew Travis would break easily because it was seriously obvious how much he liked Katie he could feel it too being the child of the love goddess; but how fast he broke was almost too fun to watch. All he had to do was use a little charm speak on our little Katie and she was pretty much in for it. Brett had sat on his bunk near the window pretty much on cloud nine because of his glorious plan until he saw Katie walking over to the Stoll's cabin. Why was she doing that? She was on strict rules not to see Travis. These rules were not set by Bret himself but by Katie so isn't that weird? Who breaks their own rules?

Brett sprinted out the door of his cabin right toward Katie who was just a few meters away from cabin eleven **(Is that right?)**. When he finally reached her he spun he around on her heels and kissed her in full passion mode even when he had zero passion for her. Let's just say he had lots of experience kissing girls. She kissed him back and Brett did a mind happy dance because he knew that Stoll was watching.

"Hey Brett, what's up?" Katie asked quietly obviously still dazed by the kiss.

"I was just wondering why you were going to the Hermes cabin." Brett answered with a hint of fake boredom so Katie wouldn't do the typical girlfriend thing and say 'Why do you care' even when he had a prey good reason. Or at least he thought he did.

"Actually, I just wanted to say sorry to Travis for over-reacting and to tell him thanks for making the deal with him. Oh, and also I needed to tell him that he needs to come to the campfire and dinner and stuff so he doesn't starve." Katie replied obviously concerned that she may not be able to go based off what Brett said. And to be completely honest with himself he didn't even care what she did about him. He really had no concerns about Katie's feelings and how she felt about the whole Travis thing. In a week he would break up with her and then she could do anything she wanted about that little brat Travis.

"Okay, that's cool. Do you want me to go with you?" Brett asked putting more fake emotion in his voice. Katie looked at him like that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard in her life.

"Aw, thanks, that's really sweet of you to be concerned," Brett felt the urge to roll his eyes which he quickly dismissed, "but I'm okay. This is something I have to do alone." Katie replied while smiling.

"Okay. Stop by my cabin after if he gives you problems, got it?" Brett replied softly while walking away.

"Sure Babe." Brett almost gagged when Katie said 'Babe'. He really didn't like her but if this is what it took he would deal with it. He had already gotten this far with the relationship.

**A/N: Phew that was really long for me. 759 words without author's note or my huge disclaimer. This took me so long so I would really appreciate it if you reviewed it for me! I'll give you a virtual hug and cookie ( : : ) Yummy! Next chapter will be out next week! Remember to review! And a special thanks goes out to the few who already did! Lots Of Love~ Maggie Lerman**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME BACK TO MY STORY! WHOOP, WHOOP! GOING BACK TO TRAVIS' POV THIS TIME SO LET US SEE HOW KATIE AND TRAVIS' LITTLE 'TALK' GOES. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character Francesca A.K.A. Franny.**

Travis

Katie was really getting on Travis' bad side and that was saying something because Travis didn't even know he_ had_ a bad side; whenever people started to annoy him he just pranked them or ignored them so completely that they could possibly forget he existed. But with Katie it was a whole other story, he _had_ to stay away. He had an _obligation_ as his sister Francesca explained. Travis thought it might be crossing the line though when Katie and Bret had a make-out session _right in front of his cabin_. Seriously was that _really_ necessary. He might not have minded them kissing but Travis could tell that Bret put no meaning or feeling into that kiss; Travis could feel it. He had done a few of those kisses in his own time in front of Katie to make her jealous.

Travis turned away from their kiss in disgust. Enough was enough! He was going to go out there and break them up even if it would break Katie's weak heart. Better sooner than later so she develops less feeling for him before he heart gets broken.

As he reached for the door-knob Francesca swatted it away. "What was that for?" Travis yelled out still fuming from watching the kiss. She rolled her eyes like it was the most stupid statement she had heard all year.

"_Come on,_ Travis! Do you really think that will solve anything? I mean, really? If the rumors I hear are true, and I usually do get the true ones being a daughter of Hermes, then Katie must be head over fricken' heals for this Aphrodite trash! Why go mess it up?" She said sternly. She would be a force to be reckoned with. "You made it this far! Oh, and you still need to go to at _least_ breakfast and dinner. You can skip lunch if it makes you happy but I swear on the river Styx that I _will_ drag you out of the cabin every day if I have to so you will eat. Understand?" She said with the authority as if she was a goddess.

"Yeah, yeah, okay Franny. But I still don't know what to do about the whole situation with Katie." Travis replied. Travis heard the door open in the background as Connor walked in.

In a real serious tone Franny asked, "Do you love her? If you do just say it, I won't judge you."

"Yeah, I think I do. She doesn't care though, who would? I know if I was in that situation I wouldn't be able to care less; why should she?" Travis replied grief hanging on every word. Do you know that feeling when you _know _you are helpless? You know you are done for. That's how Travis felt. The best way to describe it would be depressed in love.

"I don't know Travis, ask her how she feels." Franny said pointing to the door.

"What?" Travis said as he turned around. Katie was standing, shocked in the door way. Travis panicked. "Um, hi, Katherine. May I ask you how much you had heard?" Travis asked. He knew she had heard it all for two reasons A) she had that shocked look on her face and B) it must have been her that walked in not Connor. And all that was going through his head at that moment was 'Things are going to get a lot more complicated right about now.'

**A/N: I KNOW THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LONG BUT MY NEIGHBORS THINK IT'S FUN TO HAVE LOUD PARTIES UNTIL MIDNIGHT EVERYDAY SO I WAS GOING TO NOT WRITE SINCE I HAD A HEADACHE OR WRITE CRAPPILY WITH A HEADACE. I THINK YOU CAN SEE WHICH I CHOOSE. SORRY. I REALLY KIND OF WANT TO QUIT THIS STORY. I'M NOT REALLY OBSESSED WITH TRATIE ANYMORE. :/ **

**REVIEW 8D**


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N: OKAY CAN I FIRST START BY SAYING WOW! I HAD NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY (I STILL HAVE NO CLUE WHY)! I REALLY GOT A LOT OF REVEIWS FOR ME TO CONTINUE. I GUESS THAT'S THE WAY TO GET REVEIWS; SAYING YOU'LL QUIT EVERY CHAPTER! I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVEIWS (EXCEPT FOR ONE THAT WAS KIND OF WEIRD) I REALLY LOVE THEM! ALSO I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED A CHAPTER TWICE SO THAT'S WHY IT SKIPS FROM 6-8. AND TO END THIS HUGE AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU MAY LOOK DOWN FOR A DISCLAIMER. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other characters in that series. If you see one that you don't recognize it's probably mine ;D!**

Katie

Katie took a step back. She just walked in on Travis confessing his love for her. She didn't think it could get more awkward until Travis asked her if she heard the whole thing. Oh, and he used her full name while asking. She really couldn't lie to him since Francesca saw her walk in on them and _then_ asked Travis if he loved her. It must have been a thing with the Hermes children always being in the mood for some good old drama. So annoying.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. I should have knocked." Katie said feeling the blood rush up into her cheeks. Katie had always been an easy blusher so she knew she must have been blushing like mad. She wasn't too worried about the blushing part because Travis' face looked like a valentine rose petal.

"It might have helped Katie. But you, Mrs. Manners, didn't so I think we might have to talk." Travis said. "Privately," he added looking at his sister expectantly.

"What? Oh, oh yeah. I think I'll just be going then." Francesca said while smirking. As she left she winked at Travis and his face got redder.

"I'm sorry about her. She can be so obnoxious sometimes." Travis stated obviously trying to laugh the whole situation off. Katie wasn't going to have it though. This was some serious crap and Travis wasn't going to pretend like it was no big deal in an attempt to get himself out of it.

"That's how girls are; you might want to get used to it. Now spill, Travis. I want to hear your entire side of the story." Katie wanted to know how he felt because they might be in an unknown relationship status now but he used to be her best friend and she cared about his feelings.

"Okay, well it first started in Atlantic City when my mom was gambling off her paycheck. Then Hermes came along apparently finding her attractive. Probably flirted her up for a while; you know how it goes-" Travis started but was cut off by Katie's glare.

"Really Travis? Did you _really_ think this was the time for that?" Katie asked. Travis can't be serious for more than ten minutes a day and he was past his limit but this was Katie Gardener we're talking about. She gets what she wants. Most of the time.

Travis fidgeted. He wasn't good with the whole 'serious talk' kind of deal and Katie knew it. "Yes?" Travis guessed earning a glare. "I mean no. No, no." Travis corrected himself.

"Better." Katie said blankly while looking into his eyes. And started to see why she loved Travis in the beginning anyway. All the old feelings that had been slowly creeping back to her in the past few days flooded in more quickly than ever. She slowly wished she had never looked into his eyes in the first place.

I guess you could call it a rookie mistake or maybe it was just _fate._

Travis

You know that feeling when you have that shiver go up your spine and you know you have goose bumps? Travis always gets that feeling when Katie makes eye contact with him. And you know what? He hated it. He hated that a girl could make him feel like that because he was Travis Stoll. He was calm, cool, and collected. Katie made him feel like his emotions were all over the place and it completely sucked.

Travis stared back at her dazzling green eyes that would make the stars jealous because of the little twinkle in them. He had that sudden urge to kiss her but he knew that she'd never allow it. Wasn't that what the fight was about in the first place; the kiss that made him feel like he was checking in to heaven? He knew the fight was really about Travis trying to break up Brett and Katie but still, the kiss was the most amazing one he had experienced. Maybe that was just because it was his first real kiss with Katie or maybe it was because they connected in a way Travis hadn't with other girls. Travis hoped Katie felt the same way but he knew it wasn't likely because she was in love with Brett and there really wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Well, Katie, I know this is kind of awkward and it sounds a little bit stalker and creeperish but I've kind of been in love with you since the first day you came to camp." Travis said and smiled remembering seeing Katie for the first time.

_***Beginning of Flashback***_

_ "Wow, dude, look at that hot chick at twelve o'clock! Is she new?" Thirteen year-old Travis said to his brother, Connor. The girl had curly brown hair that was put into a sloppy pony tail. She was skinny but she wasn't so skinny that she looked anorexic; she was a healthy skinny. The girl wore an evergreen colored shirt that matched her eyes perfectly. _

_Travis thought she must have been an Aphrodite kid but he realized she didn't have those ever-changing eyes that all of the Aphrodite kids had. Then it hit him; Demeter, of course she was. _

"_Yeah, she showed up yesterday with another girl named Miranda. I think her name is Katie. But she's okay. You can have her." Connor stated simply as they walked over to her slowly. When they got to her Travis put on his crooked smirk that made all of the girls go crazy._

"_Hey. I'm Travis Stoll; son of Hermes. And this is my brother Connor, and you are?" Travis said and Connor waved._

"_Katie Gardener; undetermined. Whatever that means" Katie said, clearly annoyed at being called 'undetermined'._

"_Oh, that just means we all have no idea who your parents are but I'd bet anything that you were a daughter of Demeter. You look exactly like the rest and with a last name like 'Gardener' it's a no brainer. We just need to know for sure." Travis explained._

"_You'd bet anything, huh? Let's make a deal then. If I'm not a child of Demeter you have to give me one of those gold drachmas so I can Iris Message my dad. If you win you can… I don't know what do you want?" Katie asked._

"_A kiss." Travis replied knowing he would win and wanting to make the most of it._

"_Fine. You get a kiss if you win." Katie said obviously doubting Travis would win. But Travis was the king of betting so he knew he would win._

"_The deal is on." Travis said while shaking her hand._

_A few days later at the campfire Katie was claimed as a daughter of Demeter as Travis expected. When they all left the campfire Travis caught up with Katie and said, "Tomorrow after archery meet me at the beach, okay?" _

"_Got it." Katie said sadly probably upset from losing the bet._

_The next day after archery they both met up at the beach._

"_My reward for winning the bet, please." Travis said smugly._

"_Sure, sure." Katie replied. "Just close your eyes." Katie said coldly and Travis did as told. He barely even noticed the hostility in her voice because he was excited for the kiss. He did wonder why he had to close his eyes but he shook away the thought._

_Then Katie leaned in and kissed him but it wasn't as expected. Travis knew she would only kiss his cheek so when she was about to kiss him he jerked his head to the left and Katie kissed his lips. Once Katie realized she pulled away quickly and promptly slapped him._

"_I'll get you for that Stoll." Katie yelled and sprinted away while Travis rubbed the spot where he was hit._

_And that was how it all began._

_***End of Flashback***_

When Katie didn't say anything he continued, "So, I got really jealous when you started to date Brett. Then obviously I kissed you to see if I could break you up so you'd date me. Then you know the story of what happened. He came to me telling me to back off and I told him I would stay away if he promised not to hurt you. He promised and I stayed away. That's it. That's all that happened; except I still don't get the right feelings about Brett. I think he's still trying to hurt you." Travis said sadly and slowly.

He got really nervous when Katie just _stared _at him. She looked overwhelmed with the whole story but she asked for it and she got it and that's all there is to it.

Katie continued to stare for a little while and then she leaned in near Travis and kissed him. The details of this kiss will be sparred for you since this story is T Rated but you can be sure it was a long one.

During this kiss Travis didn't think of Brett or any of the girls he used to date; he only thought of Katie and the future he wanted to have with her if Brett was out of the picture.

When they both pulled away Katie looked at him real serious and said, "I love you, too."

**A/N: WELL THAT WAS AN EXTREMLY LONG ONE FOR ME HUH? WOW THAT WAS AT LEAST 1,400 WORDS! *CUE SELF-APPLAUSE* LOL! WELL ANYWAYS EXPECT A LOT OF NOTIFACATIONS ABOUIT THIS STORY BECAUSE I WANT TO FINNISH THIS BY THE TIME I GO ON VACATION WHICH IS IN 9 DAYS. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE PROUD OF ME FOR THIS LONG CHAPTER! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
